Survival of the Fittest
by Gohanchica516
Summary: Gohan, the dork of Orange Star High, is madly in love with school royalty Videl. What is it going to take for him to win her heart… why a make over of course.


A.N.: It's my first DBZ fic. I hope you all like it if it's stupid just tell it right to my face and then I'll try my best to improve it the best I can. Truth be told I'm only writing this because I suddenly felt like it so it wouldn't be like you're crushing all my hopes and dreams of becoming a well-known author or anything so you have my permission to be honest even brutally honest.

Disclaimer: I own nuttin… NUTTIN AT ALL WOOHOO.

Summary: Gohan, the dork of Orange Star High, is madly in love with school royalty Videl. What is it going to take for him to win her heart… why a make over of course.

**Survival of the Fittest**

"Survival of the fittest" smart words spoken by a smart man; the great Darwin. Most people probably thought he was talking about animals in nature. But I and a few others know what he was really talking about… high school. High school is a place where only the most attractive, rich, and athletic survive. Those among us who possess these certain skills are the ones fitted for survival in the world of high school, especially in a place like Orange Star High, where rumors travel faster then the speed of light

Yep life is most definitely hard especially for me. I am a senor here at Orange Star High. I am also unfortunately somewhat of a social outcast for many many reasons. For one thing my I.Q. is a real issue a lot of times but hey it's not my fault that I have the intelligence of Einstein and Bulma Briefs combined and to be completely honest it was my mother's fault. Yes my dear sweet mom who crammed calculus into my mind at the mere age of four. The other reason is also another fault of the mother's. I was home schooled for almost all of my teen life until I turned 18 and begged on my hands and knees for her to let me go to high school like a normal teenager. Unfortunately being home schooled has done terrible things to my social skills. Basically I'm so different from everyone else that I might as well be an alien (which I am). Plus since I live in the middle of no where I have no sense of fashion and am apparently dressed for the 20th century rather then the 21st century (everyone points this out to me). Oh how I just love being me oh well back to another day at ORANGE STAR HIGH YAYAYAYAYAYA…

It's another typical day of high school. I go to class and while on the way some jocks try to trip me, push me into an open locker, and give me a swirley but of course all of their attempts failed like I could be wake, dumb, or slow enough for them to do any of these things to me. Although they've tried these antics ever since the first day I stepped into this school they're quite persistent (or just too dumb) and continue with them. Then I realized they had made a bet to see who among them would succeed and whole ever did would get a chance to ask someone named Videl out… who ever she was. It's strange that they would go through all this just for a chance at a girl, I mean she can't be all that great, oh well. Uh-oh I think the head of the dimwits wants a try at me.

"Hey you're Gohan right?" Asked the head dimwit. He had long blonde hair that was gelled back and he wore a dark blue muscle shirt like all the others. After a few seconds or so the whole group would flex their muscles in a way that was probably meant to intimidate me (HA! Like that'll work). Oh Kami at times like these I sure wish I could just rip off my shirt and show these wannabe body builders (drool…) but I know better.

"Um… Yeah that's me. Aa… can I help you with something?" I asked cautiously, so far he hasn't tried to attack me …that's good… for him anyways.

"Why of course you can. Oh yeah I'm Sharpner by the way I'm pretty sure you already know that since I'm the most athletic, charming, wanted by all the ladies…" blah blah blah I stopped listening after athletic

"Ummm… actually no I don't know who you are." I was being completely honest. Who the heck was this guy? Ops I think I touched a nerve, his forehead was twitching madly like Vegeta's forehead would do whenever I beat him into a bloody pulp during our many spars. While his umm… sidekicks made dramatically loud gasping noises behind Sharpner.

"Well that's alright I'm sure you will get to know me _very_ well after this. Because you see you are now officially my new best friend (who he makes it seem like its some kind of honor) and because you are my best friend you get the privilege of doing all of my homework for me." The sidekicks started snickering madly.

"Umm… I'm flattered… I guess but it's quite alright I'll have to decline, but thank you for your offer." Ok time for me to get my butt out of there. Oh no too late. Sharpner has already grabbed my shirt from behind. I could of easily gotten away but I really didn't want to rip my shirt, I've don't that way to often this week and would really rather not have another lecture from dear old mom.

"Oh no you misunderstood me it wasn't an offer it was a **demand**." The first part he said in a sugary sweet voice but the last bit was harsh added with a glare (but nothing like Vegeta's) They all snickered again (I really don't find anything amusing about this situation) while Sharpner smirked a cocky smirk.

"I. said. It's. Alright" I told him slowly through gritted teeth. My anger was starting to overtake me and one thing thats vital to know about a saiyan is that their tempers are unmatched by any and once you find yourself facing this temper its best to walk oh no run away as quickly as you can. But of course these lucky fellows didn't know this so they kept pushing. Oh this isn't going to end well.

"Don't talk to me like that who the hell do you think you are? I'll tell who you are you are you're a NOBODY. You don't deserve to be in this hallway taking up other people's walking space and other people's air. While I am the king of this school, I run it with an iron fist…."

"Keep it together Gohan you really don't want to blow up the school if you do that i-it'll be mom's fry pan…whoa did it suddenly just get cold in here or what."

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU FREAK." With this he roughly attempted to push me up against a locker but a look of shock crossed his face when he realized that I wasn't moving. People were slowly starting to form a circle around us to see what was going on. "WHAT THE HELL WHY WONT YOU MOVE!" Then he tried harder using both of his hands. People were starting to stare at me strangely so I thought quickly and decided on the best action. URGH… if Vegeta finds out about this he'll never let me live it down. He'll probably start yelling that I'm a horrible saiyan and all that, nothing new I guess. So with that settled I drew myself against the locker behind me (lightly so I wouldn't dent it)

"Haha that'll teach you." Seriously how dense can this guy be? But hey at least now I can get out of here and into my next class.

"HEY SHARPNER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU BAFFOON!" Came a feminine voice from somewhere behind the horde of people.

:sigh: "I guess I'm not leaving just yet. How can this day get any worst?" I crowd of teens suddenly parted in the middle to let a girl…a very beautiful girl with long black hair that was tied into two pig tails. She wore short mini skirt, a baby blue halter top, and her shoes were blue high heeled sandals (ow how can girls wear those) that matched her halter top perfectly. But her best feature other then her long legs were her sky blue eyes that were beyond gorgeous. They say your eyes are windows into your soul, well that most be true in her case because after looking into her eyes I knew instantly that she was kind person with a heart of gold but she apparently had quite a sharp tongue just like my mother.

"V-Videl" stuttered Sharpner he seems a little tongue tied ha this is pretty amusing (whoa maybe Vegeta is having an effect on me after all). Wait Videl… isn't she that girl all the guys are dying to ask out (hum… I'm not surprise) NO NO Gohan Bad Gohan ahh darn to late. I can feel my face burning and must look redder then a cherry tomato right now. Uh-oh Videl don't look at me no no Don't. Ahh DAMMIT (ops sorry mom) to late again.

"What are you looking at!"

"A… n-nothing…I-I'm sorry." Gohan look away NOW. WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T. Thank you Kami because Videl looked away for me.

"Anyways Sharpner what the hell do you think you were doing to this poor boy?"

"BOY!" I'm not a boy, but she completely ignored me.

"A… nothing Videl I-we were just kidding around right Gohan?" He glared at me with desperate let intimidating eyes that said if you tell her the truth I'll rip out your throat and stuff it up you ass. Oh well it'll be better if I let it slid I guess maybe he'll stop bothering me if I let him off the hook.

"Yeah right we were just playing you see he was just… thanking me for helping him with his homework since he's failing all of his classes." Ha I couldn't help but add the last part… maybe I am becoming to much like Vegeta but that's alright that the moment I'm quite enjoying it, I'll freak out about it later.

"Yeah that's right." It was obvious Sharpner didn't like my last statement but he needed me right now and was forced to go along with the story.

"Oh are you sure?" Videl turned here gaze from Sharpner and placed her eyes on me. Oh how unnerving I felt right now.

"Ye-yeah I'm sure." Gohan why won't you speak normally for Kami's sake.

"Well I guess that makes sense since you are doing pretty badly in every class."

"Um yeah you know me horrible horrible student and all that haha." He was looking nervous again.

Then it seemed like Videl remembered something because she abruptly turned around and yelled, "Don't you people have classes, get outta here you noisy people." At her words everyone in the crowd turned around and left frantically leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Wow everyone is so scared of her…Cool!

She turned back to face us and smiled. Wow what an amazing smile and Sharpner sure thinks so to because he was slightly drooling in the corner of his month. Videl of course noticed this because she dropped kicked him. (Yes in heels wow this girl is amazing.)

"Don't drool Sharpner its very unattractive not that you were attractive to begin with, and if your mind was in the gutter you better get it outta of there unless you want another trip to the Satan hospital like last time." She raised her fist at him and gave him a menacing looking.

"Ahh baby I can't help it your just soo damn FINE." He slowly scanned her body up and down.

"Urgh… what ever come on were going to be late." She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and started dragging him away while Sharpner had hearts in his eyes and more hearts coming out of his head (haha he looks like mom and Bulma). But then Videl suddenly stopped to look back at me, she smiled sweetly and I felt my face burning up again.

"Oh buh-bye George I'll see ya around."

Ha? What I looked to the left, right, and behind me but I was the only one in the hallway.

"Who the heck is George?"

A.N.: Haha poor Gohan Videl can't even get his name right. Oh yea and dont get mad at me for making Videl girly I wanted to make this story an sterotypical story so in such stories the popular girl has to be all girl and such (I no dats stupid but its true) but hey that didn't stop me from keeping Videl's charming personality lol. Anyways I hope you like it please review and if I get more then 10 reviews then I'll continue this story. Like I said I only started this story in the moment because I felt like it last night at 12 o' clock so if no one likes it there's really no reason to continue. Bye now and I hope to hear from people.


End file.
